1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to transportable shipping and display cartons for potted plants and the like.
2. Prior Art Related to the Disclosure
Heretofore, fuchsia, ivy, geraniums and other bushy plants have been subject to damage when being transported. The spreading foliage encompasses substantial volume and limits the number of plants that can be transported without some sort of cover or restricting means being placed around the foliage. Damage to foliage is a problem throughout the distribution chain for such plants, beginning with the grower and on through intermediate distributors, retail outlets, and ending with the consumer or purchaser who must transport the plant from the place of purchase.
One system utilized by growers has been the use of soft plastic flared sleeves which force the branches of a plant upwardly and into a relative small volume. Because of the dense packaging of the foliage, air circulation is restricted and the plant often is damaged. Consequently, the maximum shelf life for plants packaged in this manner is a day or so. Removal of a plant from such a device at a retail outlet results in broken branches, and the softness of the cover provides minimal protection against damage in transport.
Another method for protecting plants is to place two or more plants into a cardboard container. This often results in damage to the plants since nothing is provided for holding the pot for each plant firmly in position.